


Fides Supra Omnes

by deviantsadvocate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantsadvocate/pseuds/deviantsadvocate
Summary: Mari Killian is a fighter who will never let those down around her. She is determined to do what is right and what she believes is her duty. She isn't a Kingsglaive for nothing.But when the signing of the treaty in Insomnia goes wrong, she is needed more than ever to help her new king to his goal.She must bring the Lady to her Prince.





	1. Prologue pt1

It was dark when she woke up. Through the window she could see the stars and the moon shining brightly compared to the pitch black sky behind them. She shifted slightly to rub her eyes and move her hair out of their way. She let her eyes adjust to the dark before turning to her side and picking up the watch on the bedside table to her left, turning the watch so she could see the huands in the moonlight.

3:49 am

It was way to early to get up so she placed the watch back on the table and attempted to go back to sleep. She laid there for a few minutes, listening to the soft ticking noise coming from beside her. Then it dawned on her, why wasn't he home? His shift was supposed to end hours ago wasn't it? She quickly sat up and pushed the mountain of blankets off of her before swinging her legs over the side and jumping off the bed onto the cold wooden floor. She quickly crossed the few steps to the desk and chair that was placed underneath the window and climbed firstly on the chair, and then the desk, being careful not to knock anything over, and stood peering out of the window and looking down on the streets below. She saw a car drive past but there was no other sign of anyone.

Where on Earth was he?

But what could she do? She didn't have a mobile phone because she was too young, she had a small machine where she could type messages but it had broken the previous morning and there wasn't any time to get it fixed. She has no choice but to stand there, looking desperately for some sign of his return... if only his return could be a lot quicker.  
He was rarely late, having a young child to look after had its privileges even though she wouldn't exactly be considered 'young'. She had turned ten years old in the Spring and had to gain more independence as the hours she would be left alone for would only grow longer. The only times he was late was if there was an important event or an emergency, neither of which was happening. She wasn't told of any events and the city looked calm so there was no emergency. She looked up to the stars and the moon as if she was asking them for his whereabouts. Although, she knew as a member of the Crownsguard his job was his life and duty, it took priority, but still there was no sign of him so she could only sit and wonder.

She heard an engine of a car which seemed to slow to a stop and her eyes shot down once again to the street below. She strained her eyes as she could see a figure climb out of a black car, say something and shut the door before turning to walk up the metal steps which lead to her house. She almost launched of the desk, but once again was careful not to break anything, and jumped into bed, pulling the sheets up to her chest. A few seconds later she could the jingle of keys in the lock and the door opened slowly with a familiar silhouette stepping in with his back facing her and closed the door softly so he wouldn't wake the young sleeping girl, except that she wasn't sleeping, she was very much awake. He turned around slowly to avoid making any sound, but was greeting by the young girl leaning against the headboard, pouting at him with her arms crossed. His eyes weren't completely adjusted to the dark but he could still see her. He stopped in surprise for a moment before letting out what sounded like a mixture of a sigh and a chuckle.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep before I got home" he said as he walked over to a gas lamp which was placed on the desk, twisting the bottom to create a flame which casted a faint orange glow across the room.

"You're late"

He turned around to see the girl, still in the same position and still pouting at him.

"And I was asleep I just woke up" she mumbled.

He laughed properly this time, plopping himself on the side of the bed and taking off his heavy boots. She could see that he was tired and she felt kind of guilty. His shoulders which were usually straight were slightly hunched over and his eyes were half-shut as if he would fall asleep at any second. He took of the heavy coat and hung it over the desk chair before getting up again and almost trudged into the bathroom. He closed the door, but it wasn't long before he remerged wearing a tank top instead of the dark grey t-shirt he always wore to work. He ran his hand through his hair as he climbed into the other side of the bed, wrestling with the child for his half of the blanket. He realised that he forgot to turn off the lamp but he was way too tired to get back up again. Instead he laid down facing the girl as she did the same.

"I'm sorry, things went on longer than planned" he softly stated, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You're going to have to stay on your own for a lot longer from now on, you know that. Go to sleep, I have something to tell you in the morning" he yawned. She nodded slowly in response.

"Goodnight Dad" she whispered

"Goodnight Mari"

They both closed their eyes and within a few seconds Mari could hear the soft breathing of her father as he slept. She snuggled into her pillow before she shortly followed him into the world of sleep,

When Mari opened her eyes again the darkness had been replaced with light. She could hear the engines and horns of passing cars as people got on with their day. She looked at her watch like she had done in the night and saw that it was a suitable time to get up. She slowly got out of bed, tip-toeing into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and headed towards the front door. She grabbed the keys off of the desk along with her notebook and slowly unlocked and opened the front door, taking her coat off the back of he door as she went outside. She didn't want to wake her dad up so she tried to be as quiet as she could. Once outside she closed the door and sat on the metal balcony with her legs crossed, placing the glass down next to her. It was loud out here, she could hear the hustle and bustle of the street below. It was also cold so she hurried to put her coat on, it was August so it was unnaturally cold for the time of year. Even though the previously black, star-filled sky was now a bright blue, with hardly any clouds, there was still a chill in the breeze which would threaten to freeze you if you didn't wear a coat. Even though they lived high up, it was great because they could sit out on their balcony and not have anyone disturbing them. Mari took advantage of her time and took out her notebook and started writing.

An hour or so later the door opened behind her causing her to look up from what she was doing. Her dad stepped out onto the balcony. His hair was a mess and he yawned loudly.

"Geez it's freezing out here!"

"It's not that bad" she simply stated.

He put his hands into his trouser pockets and took a few steps towards the girl. "Whatcha up to?"

"Homework. We have to write a story based on something that has happened"

"Can I read it?"

Mari shook her head.

"Can I read it when you're done?"

Mari paused for a moment. "Maybe"

He could only laugh in response. “Come on inside and I’ll get you something to eat”

It didn’t take long for the two of them to eat. As soon as it was placed down on the table it was gone. The kitchen was small and it didn’t have much in there. The walls were a beige colour with matching wooden cupboards along the wall they had a small grey fridge in one corner and a similar colour stove in the other. The table the two sat on was a dark wooden colour which contrasted against the oak floor which was consistent throughout the whole house. He table was pushed against the opposite wall than the cupboards with two chairs of the same colour at either end. Mari watched as her dad placed his knife and fork on his plate and looked her her, leaning against the table with his arms folded so her would be more eye-level with her.

“About that thing I said last night. I don’t know if you know but it is Prince Noctis’ birthday next weekend and there is a sort-of party going on. I have to work the part to make sure that everyone is safe so I’m going to be away all weekend”.  
Mari looked down at the table and started to play with the her fork in her right hand. The look of disappointment on her face was evident.

Determind to counteract her look, he dawned a grin. “However..” he started, dragging out the word for more syllables that he should. It worked. Mari looked up in intrigue. Her eyes were wide and her back straightened.“... there aren’t many kids who are around his age so I’ve been asked to ask you if you would like to go?”

Mari nodded her head so fast that she thought it might fall off.

“I take that as a yes?”

“YES!”


	2. Prologue pt 2

The following week dragged by. Mari went to school and watched the clock ticking away, trying to use some unknown power to make time more faster. It didn’t work. But the day finally came. August 30th, Prince Noctis’ birthday.  
She wasn’t excited to meet the Prince per-say, of course she was a little bit. It’s not everyday that people have the chance to, but she was more excitred to see her father at work and the other warriors. It was what she wanted to be. She had her heart set on becoming one and, even at her young age, she was well aware of the risks. Her father was well aware of her wishes and wasn't against it which often caused others to be surprised. Although it is an honour to be a member, there was a lot of danger involved and a number occasionally left to work, only to never return. However he held the viewpoint that if she still wanted to pursue this when she was older and was well aware of what it entailed, he would support her in any way he could. He knew that she was well aware of what it took to become one, she had been through enough. Despite of this she still asked for stories when her dad came home, never taking her eyes away from him and mouth wide open in shock as he recounted his tales. Being able to go into the palace meant that she would be able to meet others, to see what she hoped that she would become.   
So on that Summer morning she woke up as the sun was rising, the orange glow visible through the window. 

5:29. Two hours before they had to leave. 

She shot up and scrambled across the bed to where her father lay still sleeping. But not for long. She shook him with all the strength she could muster which did the trick. Her dad slowly opened his eyes but she did not stop. She wouldn't because knowing him he would go back to sleep. 

"Ok, ok I'm awake!" he laughed sleepily. 

Almost two hours later they had both eaten, washed and almost dressed. Mari was finishing whilst her father got into uniform in the bathroom. Mari brushed her hair in the full-length mirror which was leant against the wall next to the bed. Once satisfied she placed the brush down and took a step back, looking at herself in the mirror. Usually her outfits where 'boyish', sticking to t-shirts and jeans rather than dresses. But today was different. She wore a pale pink dress with an even more paler pink lace covering the top half in a flower-like pattern, going from the cap sleeves down to her waist. White lace separated the bodice from the skirt of the dress which reached just below her knee. It pooled out a little with small silver-coloured gemstones which were only visible if they caught the light. She had a pair of matching white ballet pumps which were plain except from a small bow, but the simplicity of the shoes compared with the dress nicely. It fit surprisingly well. She was very short for her age and there was a big gap between her height and most kids her age. She was also quite thin, not caused by lack of food or illness, she was just that way. The dress did not highlight these however. The dress also suited her skin tone, her pale skin wasn't washed out by the pink. The colour also brought out her eyes which were usually a dull green however the dress made them brighter. Her naturally dark brown, wavy hair was worn just so. Her hair wasn't messy, the waves just fell gently past her shoulders to her waist. She looked completely different from usual and she was pretty sure that if any of her classmates saw her they would tease her for weeks, but luckily she doubted that any of them would be going.   
She turned around and looked at her surroundings, what would be palace be like? She had seen it from the outside of course, pretty much everyone in Insomnia had. But there wasn't much said about the inside. It would be very different from her little house, she knew that. Her house was only small with three separate rooms. The first room was the bedroom. It held the previously mentioned desk and bed and that was pretty much it. The only additional things were the mirror she was currently stood by and the wooden cupboard that they kept their clothes. One of the other rooms was the kitchen and the other the bathroom, about a quarter of the size of the main room. It only held a toilet, sink and a tub. The floor was tiled grey which was different that the oak floor with covered the other two rooms. However it had the same beige walls which ran throughout the house. It wasn't much but it held all that they needed and neither wanted anything else, Mari was the only one who was there on a regular basis. The palace on the other hand was definitely going to be different. It was going to be a lot bigger and a lot fancier. 

A few moments later and her dad appeared out of the bathroom. He looked a lot better than he had the previous week. His dark circles had faded from his olive skin as he caught up on his sleep, his caramel-blonde hair which had been untidy was slicked back. He walked a lot straighter which showed how tall he really was (he was a giant compared to Mari). He approached the young girl whilst putting on his jacket over his shirt and crouched down to her level.   
"Wow! Look at my little Princess!" he exclaimed. "You look so grown up!".

"Can we go now?" She asked, jumping up and down and the spot with her arms flailing which only caused her dad to laugh in disbelief. 

"Calm down!" He put his hands on her shoulders to make her stop. He got up slowly and picked put his shoes to put on in what seemed to Mari like a snails pace. "We can't leave until the car arrives". As if on que there was a beeping noise and he took out his phone. "Speaking of which it's here".   
Putting his shoes on faster, they quickly headed out of the door, making sure to lock it behind them. Mari took two steps before she was lifted on her dad's back and he almost sprinted down the number of metal steps of their complex. He stopped when they arrived at the bottom. Placing Mari down onto the floor, he walked towards the grey car with the girl in toe. He ducked inside the car first, shifting to the other side of the car followed by Mari. The inside was fancy to the girl with is black leather seats. She had been in one of these cars a few times before, but it had been a few years and she didn't want to think about it. 

"So you must be the little soldier then!" a unfamiliar voice said. She looked up to the front of the car and saw a man leant over the drivers seat. He held a wide grin, his teeth shining brightly against his tanned skin. His black hair was slicked back into a ponytail, a common thing for members of the warriors of Lucis. It's harder to fight if you couldn't see what you were doing.

"She sure is. She hasn't stopped going on about today". The two chuckled in response. "This is Mari and the crazy guy in the front is Rowan"

"I'm not sure who's the crazy one here mate". Rowan laughed before turning and starting the car. As they drove Mari saw people move along, doing what they would usually do. It was a warm day, the sky a bright blue and no breeze at all. She saw children running in the streets and adults chatting on the corners. It wasn't long however until the busy streets turned into gates and the people turned into guards. They stopped several times as they went though different checkpoints, going through the same routine of rolling down the window and the men showing their identification cards. A few of the guards would flash a smile at Mari in an attempt to make it seem less scary, men with guns and heavy armour, but Mari just found it cool. All those people willing to protect the King, it was honourable in her opinion. It wasn't much longer until they drove through the final gate and their final destination could be seen. The palace stood shining in the sun, it stood so tall that she had to crane her neck to see anywhere near the top. It was so grand but before she could have a proper look they had driven into a sort of garage. The sun was replaced with darkness as the car ground to a stop.  
All three members stepped out of the car and made their way to a set of stairs. Mari held onto her father's hand, letting him lead her to where they needed to go. The bland entrance suddenly transformed once again into a grand hallway. Her eyes widened as she was dragged along the hallway. They carried on walking for what felt like ages, the two men chatting but Mari wasn't paying attention. They suddenly stopped in front of a set of double doors, where she the three stopped. They were made out of a dark brown wood with silver patterns running along. They had to be three times as tall as her dad. Rowan turned towards the father and daughter. 

"I shall see you soon little warrior" he grinned at the girl. "And I'll tell the Commander that you're here". 

"Thanks, I wont be long" her dad replied. Rowan walked down the rest of the corridor and disappeared around the corner. Mari looked up to her dad. 

"You ready kid?" He asked. 

She could only nod. Truth be told she was extremely nervous. She would be meeting royalty, the people she is taught about in school, are on TV and the newspapers. She wasn't anything like them so what was she supposed to talk about? How was she supposed to act? She knew her manners of course, but she didn't know anything about royal etiquette. She would also meet the people she inspired to become. The people who would willingly lay their lives down for their King.   
Before she could even voice these thoughts, her dad opened the door and pulled her into the room. It was huge. The floor was silver and the walls were covered with intricate designs. The two stepped forward to see a table in the centre of the room and stretched the length. There were children sat in several of the seats and it the head of the table sat a small boy with blueish-blackish hair and a bored expression. Prince Noctis.


	3. Prologue pt 3

The father and daughter stepped forward towards the table, but everyone carried on with what they were doing and paid no attention to the pair. Mari's heat was going a mile a minute. Why was she so nervous?  
Before she knew what was happening, her hand was let go and she was pushed forward. A young man approached the Prince's side. He had short brown hair and wore a white shirt, brown waistcoat, tie, trousers and a pair of framed glasses. The stood up straight and got the attention of the Prince.

"Another guest has arrived, Mari Killian" he half announced. His accent was different from the majority of those around her, but was strikingly familiar. He looked at her and nodded his head slightly in greeting. Mari tried to reduplicate the action, but more timidly. The Prince lifted his head to see what was going on, following Ignis' gaze to the young girl in front. She gave a small smile and bowed her head in response, the latter Noctis echoed in smaller actions. The prince rested his head on his hands and looked away with a bored expression, choosing to look out of the window instead. Mari felt her heart drop a little bit as she lowered her head to look at her shoes. Was she really supposed to be here?  
Her expression seemed to reflect how she felt as a pair of shiny shoes stopped in front of her. She looked up to see the guy with glasses stand in front of her. He gave a small bow again with a hint of a smile.

"My Lady, I have a seat just for you if you'd follow me" he said, pointing his arm in the direction of an empty seat. Mari turned around to face her father whom, sensing her nervousness, approached her and crouched down so he was at her level. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's ok. You'll be fine. Just be yourself and have fun! There's no way that they'll not like you" he said softly which prompted a small smile from the young girl. "There we go. I've got to work but I'll be back, I promise. Ok?"

"Ok" she replied in a small voice.

"That's my girl!" He squeezed her arms gently before standing up, bowing towards the young man and the Prince who wasn't even paying attention, and swung around on his heel to leave the room. Once he had let her sight she turned to face the young man once again, following his direction as he lead her to a seat only a few away from where the Prince was sat. He helped her sit on the chair (it was high up for her so she struggled) and stepped back once more.

"My name is Ignis, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask".

"Thank you" She smiled in response.

A few hours passed by and it was safe to say that she was enjoying herself. She struggled to join in with any conversations at the beginning due to her nervousness, she never really spoke to many people her age apart from her classmates. But once she joined it once, she took it in her stride. She had spent her time getting to know the other children and joking with them. They ate at one point where Mari had food which she hasn't even seen before, imported from different locations around Lucis and perhaps elsewhere. Ultimately, she was having a great time, the Prince, however hardly moved or said a word. When asked questions he only replied with noises or, if they were lucky, one word answers. They other children eventually stopped trying to get him to answer, however Mari still looked his way just in case he wanted to be involved.  
The children eventually got onto the topic of the future and what jobs they wanted. One girl wanted to be a teacher, a boy a builder. Each one of them when around the table when finally it got to Mari's turn.

"A Crownsguard". There was a moment of silence at her unexpected answer, but it was replaced with gasps of wonder and some whispers along the lines of "cool" and "wow".  
Except for the small laugh which came from her left. She looked over to the Prince who still sat with his head on his hands, but his scowl had been replaced by a smirk. Mari simply looked at him with a confused expression.

"What makes you think that you have what it takes to make it?" he asked. Ignis stepped forward a little from where he was stood near the wall along with another younger man. He has short, dark brown hair, was very tall and muscular and wore the Crownsguard uniform. Both held a similar, slightly worried expression as they weren't sure as to what the Prince was planning to do. They had orders to make it a fun affair, not one to be ended with tears. The whole room seemed to grow silent.

"Well?" he pressed, one of his eyebrows raised in expectation.

"I'm not saying that I do, but I'm going to try! I want to follow my family's footsteps and help fight against the bad people. I want to help people" she said the last part with determination, curling her hands into her fists and a serious expression on her face,

"You're family's footsteps?" Nocits asked.

"Yes, your Majesty" she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to refer to him that way.

"The man you came in with was your brother?"

"No. He is my... um... second father". She saw the young Prince's confused expression before she continued, looking down at her lap as she recalled some bad memories. "My mother and father passed away, my mother when I was younger. My father joined the Crownsguard but passed around three years ago. That man took me in and is like another father to me". She has a hint of sadness in her voice. Although she was used to people getting confused, her 'adopted' father was only in his mid-twenties so it was common for people to think that he was her brother rather than her father.

"So you're aware of the costs?" Noctis asked.

Mari nodded slowly, one again making eye contact. "I want to protect people no matter what".

The Prince made a humming noise in content at her answer. The two young men behind him also looked impressed at the little girls answer. She was smart and determined for her age. Most children had dreams but they were just that. They rarely came a reality. But it was different with her they could tell, she would not stop until she achieved it.  
The two talked to each other for another hour in their own little bubble. The other children let them be, probably because their conversation was boring to them. One by one the other children left with parents waiting by the door at the back of the room, simply there to pick up their children, not wanting to step into the room. Eventually it was only the two of them left. It was a little while until Mari's guardian appeared at the doorway and like every other parent he stayed their, despite his position and that he had been in the room earlier in the day. Mari smiled at him to show that she knew that he was there before turning around to say her goodbyes. However, the Prince wasn't looking at her and instead was staring at the man in the doorway. He whispered to Ignis who ahs moved beside him who in turn beckoned her father forward. He did so, approaching the trio with respect and doing his salute to the Prince.

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking" the Prince asked.

This wasn't a question he was expecting by answered in what Mari described as his 'work voice' "Duane Myrick, your Majesty".

"Ok" he simply stated and looked at Mari. "It was very nice meeting you Mari" he held out his hand which she took, shaking it lightly.

"And you Prince Noctis!" she smiled at the prince. She jumped down off her chair and walked over to her father. She turned to face the Prince and bowed. "Thank you". Her father followed and with a nod off the Prince, the two left hand in hand towards the door.

Life returned to normal over the next few days, Mari went back to school and Duane, her father, went to work as per usual. The only difference was that Mari was the centre of attention for a few days. Meeting the Prince makes that happen. Although it died down soon enough as some other news popped up and they moved onto that. It wasn't until she went home almost a week later did anything happen. She walked through the door to an empty house where everything seemed normal, except for a white envelope on the floor. She picked it up and saw the royal seal on the back. She turned it over presuming that it was for her father. Except that it did have her father's name on it, but was addressed to her. Confused she opened an envelope and pulled out the parchment from inside. She stared to read;

'Dear Mari Killian,

Thank you for attending Prince Noctis' birthday. I hope you enjoyed the day.

Prince Noctis had a lot of positive things to say about you, especially about the conversation you both shared which is what I'm writing to you about. He wanted me to inform you of an offer. If you are interested, he would like to invite you to train at the palace with some of the Crownsguard to see if you truly would like to pursue your wish in becoming a member, once you turn eleven. He was inspired by your admiration and determination and would like to see you succeed.  
We patiently await your decision and we hope that we see you again.  
Yours Thankfully,  
Ignis Scientia (Royal Advisor).

What? Mari could hardly believe what she was reading. She would be able to train? Was her dream really coming true? She read and re-read the letter several times just in case she was reading it wrong. She was still stood there when the door behind her opened almost knocking her over.

"Woah kiddo. What are you doing there?"

She didn't answer, just simply turned around and passed the letter to him. A look of shock was still on her face. He took the latter out of her hands, along with the envelope which had another letter inside which was addressed to him. His expression changed into shock as he read the letters before looking down at the girl when he was done. He gained a serious expression.

"Do you want to?"

Mari took a moment to answer. breathing deeply. "Yes" she replied, the same serious expression echoed onto her face.

Duane's expression shifted into one of pride and a smile dawned his face as he knelt down to the girl. "Congratulations" he said, hugging her.

"Thank you" she replied, hugging him tighter. Her dreams were coming true.

So, with her father’s approval, the date was set and on her eleventh birthday she had her first training session. Two years later she joined the Crownsguard, training every day without fail with various soldiers until her reputation as a fearful fighter took over and only the King’s Shield, Gladiolus would train her. She became a fearless fighter and an respected one until her eighteen birthday where she became a member of the prestigious Kingsglaive, helping others and her King in the war against Niffleheim. It’s surpassed her ambitions and hopes.  
She had made it. Her dreams had come true.


End file.
